


Tension

by mizzshy



Series: Pride Month fic challenge [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevator Sex, Elevators, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzshy/pseuds/mizzshy
Summary: Ed and Mustang get stuck in an elevator - fortunately they have ways to keep busy.[Day 8 of Pride Month fic challenge.]





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the [original post](https://queermiraculous.tumblr.com/post/161280728687/its-pride-month-the-wonderful-people-at-the) over on tumblr for the challenge.
> 
> Today's prompt is 'elevator'.
> 
> Well there had to be a porny story somewhere in this lot.

Ed doesn't know why the elevator stops so suddenly while he and Mustang are descending to leave work for the day. He doesn't know where the emergency services are or why they're taking so long (though now he feels quite grateful that they are). He doesn't know what possessed him to look at Mustang like _that_ , nor why Mustang responded. All he knows is that he needs Mustang to keep kissing him, keep pressing him into the wall of the elevator, keep pumping his cock hard and fast like now.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ed groans between kisses, pulse pounding in his ears and hands clutching creases into the front of Mustang's shirt. He's almost light-headed with how good it feels, especially when Mustang's lips move along his jaw and down into the curve of his neck. Mustang nibbles and sucks at the skin, marking Ed, and fuck if that isn't bringing Ed painfully close already. He gulps, mouth open. “S-sir...”

There's an almost imperceptible twitch at the corner of Mustang's lips before that cool mask is back in place. “Yes, Fullmetal?” He squeezes Ed's erection, eliciting a whimper from him. “Is there something you want?”

Ed whines, knowing all that's keeping him vertical is Mustang's body pinning him to the wall. He shudders, seconds from coming, only to feel Mustang stop completely, pulling away. Ed clutches at the handrail to keep from falling. Mustang cups Ed's face in his hands and pulls him into a searing kiss. His teeth press into Ed's tongue as he speaks again.

“If you can't tell me what you want then get on your knees Fullmetal.”

The descent to the floor of the elevator is faster than it normally would be. Ed knows his knees will be bruised but he's beyond caring. His mouth opens automatically, even before Mustang has his flies open. He pushes himself up on his knees, reaching for Mustang's cock with his lips and hands. He sucks Mustang in all the way immediately, moaning when Mustang's dick hits the back of his throat. Mustang's fingers tangle in Ed's long hair, setting a fast pace.

“God Fullmetal, your mouth...” Mustang growls. He tugs at Ed's hair, and Ed would hiss but he can't. “Imagine if anyone saw you like this,” he says. “What a desperate whore you look like, sucking me off in an elevator like this.”

Ed whimpers, the words going straight to his cock. He keeps sucking, using one hand to pump Mustang's cock and the other to gently roll and squeeze his balls. Mustang grunts, breath hitching in a way Ed recognises. He keeps going, Mustang's hips beginning to rock forward as he chases his orgasm. With a final jerk of the hand in Ed's hair, Mustang comes, warmth spilling down Ed's throat.

“Swallow it all,” commands Mustang, and even if Ed didn't want to he would. He slumps on the floor, panting, heart still thumping madly. He listens to Mustang zipping his trousers back up and looks up to see a smirk on Mustang's face.

“So, Fullmetal...”

Before he can say any more, they hear a loud clunking and voices. Maintenance crew. Ed scrambles to his feet, zipping his still-hard cock back into his trousers to a chuckle from Mustang that suggests the night isn't about to end here.

 


End file.
